Through the Swedish patent SE 532 372, which corresponds to EP 2 145 057, a similar arrangement is previously known.
This previously known arrangement is to a springy attachment arrangement, adapted to be able to be firmly fastened to a first construction, such as a fixed or bearing construction, such as a frame work, and in such a firmly fastened position be able to hold a second construction, such as a side related and/or subordinated construction, such as a false ceiling built of cross bars and gypsum board, where the arrangement has a first partial portion interactable with the first construction and a second partial portion interactable with the second construction.
The embodiments shown in the document comprise torque transmission connection means between the two partial portions which to a certain degree are sensitive in the transmission between the two portions which may imply difficulties in the transmission of torque between the portions.